


Webbed MD (Major Disaster)

by ironemrys



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Headcanon, Less than 2k words, Luke Barbatos and Solomon are more of side characters, One Shot, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Spiders, Tarantula - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironemrys/pseuds/ironemrys
Summary: Prompt: MC is turned into a Tarantulaprompt by: XXJellyfishXX
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75
Collections: Obey Me! Headcanons and Short Fics





	Webbed MD (Major Disaster)

**Author's Note:**

> this turned out to be a short drabble and honestly? I was laughing so much while imagining this. Enjoy :)

"LUCIFER! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" The door to his office bursts open with brute force but Lucifer doesn't even look up from the paperwork he was reading. 

It was a Wednesday and honestly he's surprised that it took three whole days before someone ran into his office with a dilemma. 

"Is the house on fire?" He casually says and Mammon tilts his head. 

"What? No, but-"

"Then it's a problem I need not concern myself with. " The Avatar of Pride shoos his brother away. 

Mammon takes long strides to reach his table before he slams one hand on the desk, "IT'S MC!" 

Lucifer sighs, that human again, what have they gotten themselves into this time? 

"Now what?" Lucifer finally looks up from his paperwork to see his flustered brother. 

Mammon then fidgets before he drops a tarantula the size of his hand on the table. 

Lucifer just stares at the creature before he bursts into laughter. Seriously, he can't stop laughing. Mammon is scared.

"Oy! It ain't funny! What do we do with 'em?!" 

Once Lucifer regains his composure, he reaches his hand out for the spider to climb on. 

"So… what happened?" He then asks and Mammon recalls his story.

It was Solomon's fault. Of course it was. Who else would fuck up a spell and be the cause of all their troubles? 

MC had called Mammon earlier in the day to help them with an assignment. The Avatar of Greed wasn't paying attention until there was a huge puff of smoke and when it finally died down, the human in his charge was suddenly a spider. 

He panicked, of course he panicked. He almost squished MC because he wasn't careful but thank god the spider was quick to dodge. 

Color drained from his face when he realized what had happened. 

"It's simple isn't it? Get Solomon to reverse the spell. He always does." Lucifer replies before petting the tarantula in his hand. 

He's pretty chill about all this. Again, he's used to at least fifteen chaotic incidents per week. 

"Yeah but that's the problem ain't it?! Solomon's disappeared!!" 

The hand that was gently stroking the back of the tarantula abruptly stops and he looks up again at Mammon before raising an eyebrow. 

"What do you mean by that? Did he die?" 

"No! I mean… I don't know? When the smoke died down, he was gone! I only figured MC was MC because they were on their uniform and they spelled their name using those web thingies. But Solomon was really gone!"

"Did you check the entire room?" Lucifer asked and Mammon nodded, 

"I did! He wasn't in there!" 

Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose. Without Solomon, they won't be able to reverse the curse that easily. 

"Go find Satan. He's usually the one who knows about counter curses and everything behind it." 

Mammon then nods before he reaches out his hand. The tarantula then jumps from Lucifer's hand to his. 

As the Avatar of Greed walks to the door, Lucifer calls back to him. 

"Mammon, under no circumstances should you tell this to anyone outside this house. We don't want anyone suddenly kidnapping this spider now would we?"

Mammon nods and heads to Satan's room, but before he could even reach half of the hallway, he's greeted by Beelzebub and Belphegor. 

"Where are you going, Mammon? You look troubled." Beel says and Mammon takes an involuntary step back which causes the twins to look at each other. 

"Ah. Haha. Nowhere. I'm fine. Everything's fine. MC's fine."

_Way to be subtle, Mammon._

"MC? Did something happen?" The concerned look on Beel's face was enough for Mammon to sigh and give in.

He taps on his shoulder pocket and MC pokes their head out, all eight eyes stare back at the twins. Beel and Belphie lean down simultaneously. 

"Huh? I don't get it." Beel then says while Belphie is quiet, observing.

Mammon explains the situation and Beel is horrified,

"What?! Oh no! What do we do?" 

"That's why I'm lookin' for Satan! If there's anyone who can reverse this shit it's him- Belphie give 'em back!" 

Belphie picks the spider up and stares at it lazily, "You sure this is really, MC? I mean, they could've both disappeared and you just picked up a random spider."

"Of course I'm sure! D'ya think I'm some kind of idiot?" Mammon yells. 

"Is that a trick question?" 

The spider then wiggles their little feet and Belphie puts them on his palm. Tarantula MC was quick to craft some silk and surround Belphie's hand with it. The words: _BASTARD_ spelled in cursive.

"Yep. Okay, that's MC." 

Beel, still with a worried look on his face, reaches out his giant hand and the spider immediately leaves Belphie's hand. 

"Okay, let's find Satan, he'll know what to do."

"I'll know what to do with what?" 

All three of them turn around to see the Avatar of Wrath. He was holding a book on one hand while one of his cats was perched on his shoulder. 

But **oh no**. The cat and tarantula MC lock eyes. Cats are genetically programmed to chase any small animal they find interesting. So... naturally, 

"Oy!" Satan yells in surprise when the cat suddenly jumps down from his shoulder and makes a beeline for Beel. 

"Hey!" Beel raises his hand high to stop the cat from getting to MC. 

"Get ya cat away from MC, Satan!" Mammon yells and Satan was about to ask what the hell he meant when the cat started to climb up Beel's clothes.

On instinct, the spider crawls out of Beel's hand and jumps to the ground to escape. 

"MC!" Beel yells in alarm and reaches for the spider but the cat was quick to act and dashed forward. 

It was a narrow miss as MC jumped towards Belphie to hide but the cat was relentless. It jumps on Belphie's chest as well and it topples the Avatar of Sloth over.

Beel, who was trying to catch either the spider or the cat, crashes into Mammon who was doing the same. 

The spider crawls onto the wall as the cat follows them with haste. It jumps high and swats its paws on the spider, causing them to topple over. But they were quick to get back on their feet and run away into the further ends of the hallway. 

"MC! GET BACK HERE!" Mammon, who was right underneath Beel since they both fell, yells and scrambles to his feet before running off. 

"What the hell is going on?" Satan asks as he walks casually towards Beel and helps Belphie up. 

"MC is a tarantula." Beel explains.

"A what?" 

"It's Solomon's fault." Beel replies when they hear a yell that was obviously from Levi and Mammon. 

"We better go and check." Satan then says before walking ahead. Beel nods and grabs Belphie's jacket before the sleepy demon walks away. 

"You gotta help too, Belphie." 

They hear a crash and bang as they head towards Leviathan's room, followed closely by screaming.

"Mammon! Catch it!" 

"The cat or MC?!"

"Whoever is closest you idiot! Just get them out of my room!"

"It's not my fault you suddenly opened the door!"

"That's 'cause I can hear you yelling even through my headset you fuck!"

Satan finally arrives at the scene and it was utter chaos. 

Levi was doing his best to either catch the cat or spider MC or catch the falling figurines. There was no in between. MC was weaving through the dolls. They were trying very hard to get rid of the cat on their tail.

The cat, with every bit of predatory instinct, just crashes through whatever obstacle is in the way in order to get to its prey. 

"Get down from there!" Levi yells at Satan's cat and dives forward to catch it but the cat avoids him while still chasing after MC who jumps on the bathtub and oh no the tub is slippery they can't get out! 

Mammon immediately reaches his hand out for them to climb on and he cradles the spider close to his chest when the cat jumps at them again. 

This time, spider MC jumps from Mammon's hand to Levi's shoulder before scrambling down to their pants and dropping to the ground. The cat was following every pattern the spider did and it ended up crashing into Levi before jumping on its feet and chasing MC again. 

Beel and Belphie arrive at the scene only to step aside when the cat chases the spider out of the room. 

"FUCK! Let's go!" Mammon yells at his brothers and runs off. 

"What the hell is going on? You guys are so loud." The door to Asmodeus' room opens and spider MC darts inside without a second thought. 

"Asmo! Close the door before the cat gets in!" Mammon warns. 

"Ha??" Asmo registers the disaster too late and he looks down to see spider MC crawl around his room.

Asmo shrieks. Not yell, not scream, he _shrieks._

He instantly transforms into his demon form because scorpions are natural enemies to spiders and so all hell breaks loose. 

"Asmo, no! Calm down!" Mammon yells in alarm but Asmo was already flying and chasing the spider along with the cat. 

"BEEL!" Mammon points at the flying Avatar of Lust, "Catch him!" 

"Get that spider out of my room!" Asmo yells in a fit of rage as Beel grabs him by the waist. 

"Calm down, Asmo. It's MC." Levi explains in an exasperated voice. 

Asmo stops squirming in Beel's hold, "What?" 

Belphie lazily explains the situation as Mammon continues to chase the spider and cat around the room. 

Satan finally manages to catch his cat by the scruff of their neck and Mammon sighs in relief when spider MC crawls out from Asmo's closet and into his hand. 

"Well, glad that's over." Levi then says, slumping to the ground, when Beel's D.D.D. starts to ring. 

He drops his hold on Asmo and answers it. 

"Beelzebub! Have you seen MC?" It was Luke. 

"Listen, something has happened! Solomon explained it to us and we think MC might be in trouble!" He adds in a panicked voice and Beel looks around the room.

"Uh yeah. We know. But you said you're with Solomon? Where is he?" 

The mention of Solomon had Mammon running up and snatching the D.D.D. away from Beel. 

"HEY! WHERE'S THAT ANNOYING BASTARD HUH?! HE BETTER SHOW UP AND CHANGE MC BACK OR I SWEAR!" 

There was a muffled silence followed by a crash and bang before it was Simeon who spoke in an apologetic voice,

"He's here. Sorry it took us this long to find him but it wasn't exactly easy to figure out what he was."

"Ha? What are ya talking about-"

"Barbatos, that's not a wasp, that's Solomon! Don't swat him!" Luke can suddenly be heard yelling in the background.

"Why don't you and MC come to Purgatory Hall and we can figure this out?" Simeon then says before hanging up. 

Needless to say, when the curse was revoked, MC began to hate Satan's cat. 

**Author's Note:**

> prompts are open!


End file.
